


L'affaire

by oumazing



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, celesdham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumazing/pseuds/oumazing
Summary: [ Contains mature themes. ]Celestia Ludenberg x Gundham TanakaA rare ship between two gothic drama queens.Celestia Ludenberg is a woman in a non-descript time period in which she is forcibly betrothed to Yasuhiro Hagakure -- a man of which she heavily disapproves. In her disdain for her life and its direction, she meets a handsome and alluring man who goes by the name of Gundham Tanaka.Soon enough, her imagination wanders, and she finds herself enamored with this strange man. He becomes a fascination to her, and soon enough, all she wants.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	L'affaire

A cold, bitter, and unpleasant November's eve -- alone in her home, Celeste found herself. Isolation: She often presented as though it was nothing, a mere inconvenience. However, the young woman often fabricated truths; she hated loneliness.

Her house drafted the icy air from the outside, something she dreaded and loathed like no other. Her fiancé, a man by the name of Yasuhiro Hagakure, seldom spent any money on their home. She loathed this man, but his notoriety and fame had pushed her financially drowning family to betrothal. She resented them for this; her life was a mere bargaining tool. Something that meant nothing more than a pretty penny to her family name.

She sat in her loveseat, gazing out of the window. The weather was so grey. The sky was shrouded with bleak, hopeless clouds. The winds carried hurt on them, and there was a distinct humidity that suggested rain. She dug her well-kempt nails into the arm of her chair, eyes fixated on the horizon.

Her betrothed had requested of her to go out into town. She served no other purpose to him than an errand running, picturesque prize to be won. She felt belittled often, especially seeing her husband-to-be was quite stupid.

Celeste's fingers raised to her hair, twirling an obsidian lock around her porcelain finger tip. She hated him, Hagakure. She loathed the day she would take his name, bare his children. It was a waking nightmare, and every second that ticked closer to this caused her immense frustration in her situation. She lacked any freewill to this world, and she knew it.

"Remember to get a roast! Maybe some fish too, if you're able! We haven't had a good fish dinner in some time, you know!"

He spoke so casually, like a common man. She gritted her teeth as she smiled when he spoke to her.

"Yes, of course," she would respond.

Her words were oft bittersweet. She played her role of loving fiancee very well. She knew what to say, how to say it, and how to play the part. Despite this, she felt nothing but contempt. She arose to her feet, glancing over her shoulder at the silent, yet noisy, house.

It seemed to shout its obscenities at her. How dare she take this for granted? Her family struggles financially; this is the only thing they ask of her! Celeste, however, felt nothing. Her family was no longer hers. She relinquished her bonds when they sold her into marital slavery.

Thoughtlessly, Celeste's feet guided her out of the door. She wrapped her coat tightly against her torso, scarf snuggly holding against her neck. Her eyes, though a fiery red, were emotionless and empty. She felt nothing.

The scenes seemed to pass by like photographic slides: There for a moment, and gone for another. She had walked this path many, many times. Her mind was elsewhere. She dreamed of lavished living. A home that had many stories, rooms that had no purpose, and décor that spoke of the finest travels about the world.

Carpets from India, armor from England, fine dinner ware from France -- she dreamed of it all. Coats lined with mink fur, maids who would prepare dishes of the highest quality. She wanted outfits she would wear once and then never again -- display them to strike envy in her visitors.

Instead, Celeste got this life. A house made of cheap wood, carpets tattered and torn from years of use, and food that she was made to prepare herself. She had clothing her mother had made by hand -- that she would wear many times weekly, even. The more she thought, the more bitter she became.

It was quite like winter, her bitterness. A cold, harsh, and unforgiving sternness that destroyed any potential joy: Her heart was filled with it. She absentmindedly toyed with her hair, hands gloved in thin material.

The market was busy today. It seemed most housewives had been asked to leave their homes in search of necessities as well. A shame, Celeste thought to herself, that all of these women had their potential wasted on such simple tasks.

A meek, but stern-looking woman passed her by. Her hair seemed to be a light, lavender color -- her eyes a matching shade. She'd seen this woman before around the neighborhood. She wondered what it was like to be her. Her family, the Kirigiris, were wealthy. She had been born into riches, and seldom struggled with her possibly high maintenance lifestyle. Celeste was envious. Kirigiri had married for love. Her husband, Naegi (if she recalled correctly), was a kind soul. He was a gentle man who had nothing but goodness in his heart, and hope in others.

Not like Celeste's future husband. Hagakure was a coward. He flinched at the thought of debt collectors. He cried at the idea of death -- he deserved as such. Celeste did not.

Her lithe fingertips traced the outlines of carts. Meats from local butcher shops presented in embarrassingly common fashions lined the streets. She made note of which shops seemed cleaner, more hygienic. She still had standards.

'Freshly Caught This Morning' the sign before her read. Halibut, salmon, and tuna: a list of choices, though really her only choice was the latter. She purchased the fish with the meager amount she was given, and continued on her venture.

Her attention could not be held as she dragged herself from stand to stand. Mind wandering as she gathered her meats, fish, and other such materials, Celeste heard what she imagined to be some kind of street show.

They were common in this town. People traveling here attempted to make money on the gullible, impressionable, or stupid. Celeste considered herself to be none of the above, though curious was a word that suited her. She clicked as she walked along the cobbled stone, a crowd forming the shape of a circle around something or someone of interest.

"Amazed be you all once you present your gaze upon my furred companion, Lazarus!" a voice shouted -- or boomed, rather. Celeste had not heard of someone who projected so efficiently in some time. Most in this area were quiet, reserved, and polite. "Keep your distance! Keep your distance, I said! He is still a beast of the wild and has primal rage within!"

The red-eyed beauty approached the crowd. She could not see above most, as she was a small and petite young woman. Every so often, she caught a glimpse of a man with dark hair (and strangely, a light streak along it as well). He had bicolored eyes, and stood quite tall. Pale as birch, the male adorned himself in dark colors, his suit well-fitted, and tasteful. He did, however, wear a wine-colored scarf which seemed much too casual for the remainder of his outfit. Celeste wondered if this was intentional for any reason or otherwise.

Beside this strange, eccentric-looking man, stood a large, golden tiger. Its fur was not orange like that of a Siberian. It shone a light, almost truly golden color. Its stripes were light as well, a captivatingly beautiful creature -- something Celeste had never seen before.

She covered her mouth for a moment as a space in the crowd cleared. She moved herself forward, hands holding the perishables she had purchased. She looked at the big cat; the creature lazily sitting by the stranger's feet. Celeste was enraptured. She wanted nothing more than to be in the presence of this godly beast.

Though, she had yet to get a real image of the man who somehow tamed this creature. Celeste raised her ruby eyes, seeing the man standing before her. He was fascinating -- so much different than any other man she had had the misfortune of laying her eyes on.

"Do you wish to see more?" the man boasted loudly, the crowd murmuring amongst themselves at his startlingly loud proclamations. "I, Gundham Tanaka, am a man of neither human nor beast! A demon who walks among you, who raises a hand and sways the minds of beasts across the world over!"

How droll, Celeste thought. A man who can tame any and all creatures? Surely not, she wondered. That can't be possible. It simply can't be. Not all animals are intellectually capable of the capacity to listen; she had her doubts.

"You would be fools to pass up this opportunity!" he continued to shout. He reached into a pocket of his, grabbing what appeared to be a small bunch of stock paper, and tossed it into the air. Gundham grazed his eyes across the crowd. "You would be wise to remember my name --"

For a moment, he caught the gaze of Miss Ludenberg. The two briefly looked at one another, equally surprised one might assume. He continued his act before skipping another beat.

" -- Gundham Tanaka!"


End file.
